Brummagem
by ExactChase
Summary: WBY is arrested for treason, while Ruby learns things she didn't know about her mother. And soon, she learns of her friends' imprisonment, and comes back for them. [TimeLord!Ruby. Summer is Classic Who, Ruby is New Who]
1. Rose

Ruby was on her way to Ozpin's office, being called down soon after Yang's mishap at the Vytal Tournament, which had been two weeks prior. RWBY hadn't been able to leave the school in all this time, and it was driving some of them crazy, especially with all the fighting.

All Ruby knew about what she had been called down for was that Qrow had left a week prior, and definitely had no part in what was next.

"Yes, sir?" She asked, as the elevator door opened.

"Please. Sit down." He told her, showing no emotion whatsoever.

She warily sat down, becoming very nervous. "Does this have anything to do with what happened with Yang?" Ruby asked.

"No." He told her. "It has to do with what happened at the docks."

WBY had argued about Yang's innocence for a bit while Ruby was gone, but jumped, and stopped when someone outside bumped the door knob. They all knew that Ruby had been in an increasingly bad mood, and if she caught them fighting, they'd never hear the end of it.

Ten minutes later, Ruby returned.

"What did he say, Ruby?" Yang asked.

Ruby didn't say, she just grabbed all of her things, which was very little, just some ammunition, and her weapon. "See you guys later." She said, walking out, and closing the door behind her.

Yang sprung up from her bed, and went out the door after her sister. "Where are you going?" She asked, only to be ignored. "Where are you going?" She asked again.

As she asked the second time, Ruby walked past two altesian soldiers, who blocked the hallway once Ruby got by. They both began to move towards Yang, guns raised. "Freeze!" One yelled. "Put your hands behind your head!" Yang slowly did what she was told, not noticing two more soldiers go in the dorm behind her.

They came out, and threw Blake onto her knees beside Yang, putting handcuffs on both of them. "Grab the last one." One said to another.

"You kidding me?" The second said. "You wanna arrest a Schnee, because no fucking way!"

"Fine."

The first went back in, and grabbed Weiss.

The three all looked down the hallway, and saw Ruby watching them, before turning and walking away. "What about her?" Weiss asked, pointing her head in Ruby's direction.

"No one's crazy enough to go head-to-head with her." One of the soldiers said. "Not even the general. An entire army wouldn't stand a chance against her."

Later, as WBY sat in the back of a prison transport vehicle, having already had a "fair" trial. The judge, and the jury all hated faunas, and with Blake being a faunas, they were all sentenced to thirty years in a federal penitentiary.

Weiss was the first to break the silence; "Do you guys remember what they said about Ruby?" She asked.

"They were scared of her." Blake said.

"Who wouldn't be." Yang mumbled.

"What?" Blake said, looking at the blonde. "Do you know something we don't?"

"Yes I do." Yang said, looking rather smug. "And you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Days Earlier…

"Miss Rose. I'm sorry, but a vote has been cast, and I'm no longer allowed to have you at my school." Ozpin said.

"What?" Ruby asked, at the verge of tears.

"I voted to keep you here, but Glynda thought you were reckless in the first place, and James is scared of you."

"Scared?" She asked. "Of me?"

"He knows your true potential. And even though we all know you're on our side, he doesn't want to take the chance of you being a trained killer. He is an idiot. You know why?" Ozpin leaned over his desk. "Because, he may have made you an enemy. He wanted to avoid making you such, which is why you're not going to trial with your team."

"My team's going to trial?"

"Yes. But, if they are innocent, and I know they are, then they will be set free. In the off chance that they do go to prison, you will have to break them out."

"M-me?"

Ruby was nervous now; How we she, by herself break into federal prison and make it out with three prisoners. "How?" She asked.

"I've been holding onto something of your mother's for quite some time. Grab your things, and report back here."

Now, Ruby and Ozpin descended in an elevator Ruby didn't know existed. "I've been preserving it for you, trying to keep it from falling into the wrong hands." He told her. "While you may never be a huntress. You will be something much, much better." He smirked when he said this. "Have you ever heard the tale of the Blue Box?" He asked.

Ruby nodded, "A woman dressed in red saved Remnant from mysterious metal monsters."

"What if I told you that it wasn't just a fairytale? That it's a true story?" He asked.

"I'd say you sounded crazy." She told him.

As she said this, the elevator door opened, and Ruby saw Pyrrha walking down the long hallway with Ironwood and Goodwitch. They could hear them talking. "Ms. Nikos," Glynda said, "The Maidens aren't the only fairytale to exist. One of your classmates is the Woman with the Blue Box."

"Ruby." Pyrrha muttered.

Ozpin's motioned for Ruby to be quiet, as he led her over to the wall. He grabbed her wrist, and touched her hand against something… Invisible.

A big, blue, wooden box appeared. "Do you wear a key necklace?" He whispered. She nodded, and pulled it out. He motioned for her to unlock the box, and she did, reading the inscription on the top, "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX."

When she walked in, she noticed a huge console in the middle of the room. Four pillars, holding up the dome shaped room. The floor was made of grates, and the lights tinted the room orangish brown.

Yang hit the woman again, knocking her onto her knees. "Come on, bitch!" The blonde yelled. "Are you even trying?!" Yang was suddenly taken to the ground by several guards, and dragged into solitary confinement. "It's a week this time, Xiao Long!" The guard yelled as he slammed the door.

On the third day, just when Yang was about to lose it, she heard an odd wheezing noise, then a loud thud. She opened her eyes, and saw a large blue box sitting in the middle of the room. "She's real…" Yang muttered.

As she questioned her own sanity, the door opened, and out stepped Ruby.

Yang immediately stood, and decked her sister. "You abandoned us!" She said. "We've been here for two years!"

Ruby stood. "Two years?" She asked. "It was only supposed to be a week. I'm still learning."

Ruby turned and went back into her box. Yang realized she didn't have an option, and went after her.


	2. Summer

"Considering the fact that this thing materialized out of thin air, I won't say anything about the how it's bigger on the inside." Yang said, closing the door behind her.

Ruby smirked at the comment, and turned to her sister. "All of time and space. Where do you want to go?"

"What about Weiss and Blake?" Yang asked.

"They'll never even notice you were gone."

"Okay, then…. I want to meet my mother."

"Alrighty then. Don't do anything stupid." Ruby said, running over to the console, hitting all kinds of buttons and switches.

Yang heard the wheezing again, followed by another loud thud. "You've got to change." Ruby told her. "I don't think she'll come near you if you're wearing a prison jumpsuit."

Ruby led Yang to a space just below the console, stairs being underneath a grate in the floor.

Only then did Yang notice that Ruby was dressed differently; she wore a black leather jacket, a red t-shirt, jeans and her cloak.

Ruby handed her a yellow t-shirt and jeans.

Just as Yang got dressed, they heard the door open, and a few people walk in. "This is odd." A woman said.

Ruby looked at Yang, "I'm going to go see what's going on. Stay here." She whispered. She moved up the stairs, stepping into the console area, she saw four people staring at her; Qrow, some black haired woman, and her parents. "Hello!" Ruby said.

They all pulled their weapons on her, well, Qrow and the other woman did, while Summer and Taiyang just stared at her. "Who are you?" Summer asked.

"I'm a time-l…ady?" Ruby hesitantly said. "That is the word for female Time-Lords, right?"

"Are you… Me?"

"No." Ruby began to walk away from the blades that were pointed at her. "I knew you. At one point. Well enough for you to leave me this. I don't remember you though."

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"That's awfully young to be a Time-Lady."

"I studied for two years. I only learned of my ancestry at fifteen."

"I'll ask you one more time," Qrow said. "Who are you?"

"You're finally going to speak, and threaten me?" Ruby asked, smirking. "I have, and always will be; the optimist. The hoper of far-flinging hopes. The dreamer of improbable dreams."

"That answers nothing!" The raven haired woman said.

"You're not telling me I don't look like anyone in this room?" Ruby asked, motioning around the room.

"You look like Summer." Taiyang said.

"Yes, I do. But why? Why would someone look like someone else without being them?"

"Oh my God." Summer said. "You're my daughter."

"Thought you'd never figure it out." Ruby said.

"Why don't you remember me?" Summer asked.

"Spoilers!" Ruby declared.

"Who's your father?" Summer asked. "Is he… Human?"

"I can't tell you. It will ruin my own life, and take another."

Realizing that the situation had been defused, Yang came up. Qrow and the other woman immediately pointed their weapons at her, only to put them down. "Is— is this Raven's daughter?" Qrow asked.

Ruby nodded.

"She's blonde." Raven said, lifting a strand of Yang's hair, earning a growl from the younger woman. "And obviously Tai's."

At Beacon…

Having just returned from another chat with Ironwood about becoming a Maiden, Pyrrha returned to her dorm room.

"Did you hear what happened to RWBY?" Jaune asked her when she sat down. "No," she told him. "What?"

"Ruby got expelled, and the others got arrested."

"I heard she was capable of immortality."

"Where did you hear that?"

"The General."

"Can't be true."

"It's possible." Ren said.

They both turned to look at him. "Don't be silly, Ren!" Nora interjected.

"I've heard about an ancient race of people who, whilst dying, could recreate every cell in their body."

"Where did you hear this?" Jaune asked.

"That tale of the red woman with the red box. It's a true story, and I know that Ruby is that woman."

"How can you be so sure?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because, in that story. There is a man in green who fought her every step of the way. They call him The Master."

"I've heard the story." Jaune said. "What're you trying to say, Ren? That story is thousands of years old. Even if it was true, that woman and The Master are long dead, and Ruby was never that woman."

"Believe what you want."


End file.
